


Be Nice to You

by APTX_Eng (APTX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX_Eng
Summary: Zoro found a bottle of sake he liked a lot, but it was too expensive. Sanji bought it for him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Be Nice to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【索香】对你好](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604653) by [APTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX). 



Zoro walked in to the liquor store. He just bought maintenance cotton and oil for his katanas, the rest of the money should be enough for him to buy a couple bottles of alcohol.

He browsed the racks. Most of them he never heard of. He was just about to randomly pick the ones with nicely sound names, all of a sudden he spotted a bottle he had and liked a lot.

Several islands ago, he saved a bar owner from a scoundrel by chance when he was wandering around. As a gratitude, the bar owner gave him a bottle of sake. He drank it after returning to the ship. It was really good, and he wanted more. He even shared his thoughts with Sanji. But he only got one bottle.

The good thing about being a pirate was, they got to travel all around the world, and taste different kinds of food. The bad thing was, they never stayed in one place long. So if they wanted to eat a certain food again, unless they go back to the place, they could only revisit the taste in their memories.

Zoro liked that bottle of sake a lot, but he didn’t expect he could taste it again. He was surprised to find it after several islands. He picked up the bottle excitedly, but widened his eyes after seeing the price. He put the bottle back to the rack silently.

**Why the hell is this so expensive!?**

If Zoro didn’t buy the maintenance supplies, he would have enough for one bottle. But he already bought the supplies, and those were essentials. He had to give up the sake.

Zoro twitched his lips unreconciledly, and was just about to get some other cheap alcohol as replacement, through the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde man walked into the store. Zoro quickly hid behind the rack.

They had a fight earlier that day. Zoro couldn’t remember why, but up till the ship had docked the island, and everyone had gone their separate ways, he and the cook were still having cold war.

Zoro didn’t like fighting with the cook. He didn’t mean the quarrels and the scuffles. Those were how they exchange their feelings. The fights Zoro didn’t like were the real fights. The ones that would make Sanji ignore him. Of course, even if Zoro knew the fault was on him, he would be too proud to apologize. But if by night they hadn’t made up, one of them would have to sleep on the sofa. It was usually him. Zoro didn’t mind sleeping on the sofa. He could sleep anywhere, in any position. The problem was he couldn’t have the cook in his arms. After getting used to sleeping with another person, it felt empty sleeping alone.

Neither Zoro nor Sanji was good at making up. Usually after a fight they would not talk to each other for two days. When they finally couldn’t stand it anymore, they would have a scuffle to break the ice, and end the cold war with a kiss.

But they were in a cold war at the moment, so Zoro wasn’t planning to go out and talk to Sanji. He wasn’t going to say hi to Sanji like nothing had happened, only to be ignored. That would be embarrassing as hell!

So he hid behind the racks and observed secretly. He watched Sanji putting a couple bottles of cooking wine in the shopping basket, then a bunch of liquors for when they had feasts. The last ones were the alcohol Zoro usually drank during meals or night snacks.

Sanji stopped. He stared at the basket, not moving at all. Zoro knew Sanji was calculating in his head. Zoro was always impressed by Sanji’s math abilities. Every time they went grocery shopping, Sanji always knew how much food they needed and how much that would cost. Accurate to the cent. Also, he would never buy random or useless stuff with the ship’s money, so Nami trusted him a lot.

Sanji smiled, nodded to the basket. Zoro knew he had finished calculating. The sum was within budget. He watched as Sanji made his way to the cashier, but stopped when he passed by a rack.

It was the rack with the sake.

Sanji cocked his head to the side, looking at the sake, like he was trying to remember if it was the sake Zoro liked. Finally he made a positive conclusion. He picked up the sake, turned it to the back, and widened his eyes just like Zoro did.

Zoro can totally hear what Sanji was thinking in his head.

**Why the hell is this so expensive!?**

Sanji held the sake in his hand, looked down at the basket, then turned back to the sake, seemed to be struggling. Zoro saw Sanji pursed his lips, and put the sake in the basket, continued walking towards the cashier.

Did the cook have enough money? Zoro was doubtful. He hid behind another rack, kept stalking his boyfriend. Sanji put the basket on the counter, fished out the wallet with ship’s money, took out the exact amount, and handed to the owner.

“Paying this one separately? “ The owner pointed at the sake.

“Yes, please.” Sanji said, putting the wallet with some money left back in his pocket.

“This one is high end! You know your liquor!” The owner picked up the sake.

“It’s not for me.” Sanji put the paid bottles into a crate.

“Well whoever it’s for, that guy is a lucky one. I hope he knows the value of it.” The owner laughed, helped Sanji wrapped up the sake.

“I doubt it.” Sanji chuckled, and took out another wallet. Zoro recognized it as the one that held his own personal money.

Zoro watched as Sanji took all the money out, handed to the owner.

“Thank you very much!” The owner waved this big buyer goodbye.

Zoro came out of hiding, walked out the door without buying anything.

***

Zoro followed Sanji in a distance. He didn’t need to stalk him. It was obvious where Sanji was headed. He was going to bring the alcohol back to the ship. But Zoro couldn’t help it.

Sanji walked by a cigarette store, and Zoro expected him to go in. Sanji had finished his cigarettes. He complained about it to Zoro last night. Zoro comforted with his lips.

But Sanji didn’t stop, didn’t even pause. Zoro was just wondering why, but then he remembered that Sanji had just used all of his money to buy the sake. There was some ship money left, but he knew Sanji wouldn’t use the money that belonged to everyone on personal things, even if it was just borrowing for a bit.

The sake was for Zoro only, but it was usually included in the ship budget. Everyone liked different things after all. Sanji would often buy things for specific person, like Chopper’s cotton candy, Franky’s coke and Brook’s black tea. So Sanji could have used the rest of the ship money to pay for half of the sake, and use his own money to pay for the other half. All he had to do was to get reimbursement from Nami later. But Sanji chose to pay it all with his own money, and as a result he didn’t have any left to buy cigarettes.

He bought the sake as a gift for Zoro.

Zoro’s chest was filled with a mixture of touch and guilt. He stopped in front of the cigarette store, turned his heels and entered.

***

It took Zoro a long time to find the Sunny. No one else had returned yet. After taking the shift from Brook, the skeleton had left to go sightseeing on the island, leaving the cook alone on the ship.

Zoro opened the door to the galley, but didn’t see Sanji. There was sound coming from the storage. Zoro headed over and found the cook organizing inside.

“Curly.” Zoro called.

Sanji seemed to already know Zoro had returned. He didn’t jump from Zoro’s sudden voice. He continued organizing the food, didn’t answer Zoro.

Well, they were still fighting after all.

Zoro walked inside the storage, held Sanji in his arms from the back. He put his chin on Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji stopped organizing, arms hung on both sides. He didn’t reject Zoro, but he didn’t accept either. They never made up like this before, so both of them felt a bit awkward.

After a while, Zoro asked quietly, “What were we fighting about this morning?”

Sanji lowered his head, probably thinking. Zoro could practically hear the gears turning in his head. After another period of silence, Sanji replied, “I don’t remember.”

“Me either.” Zoro admitted.

“Ha.” Sanji couldn’t hold his laugh, Zoro joined him afterwards. Sanji leaned back on Zoro’s chest, and put his hand on Zoro’s arm. They held like this and laughed, shaking all over.

Finally stopped, Sanji turned his head, kissed Zoro on the lips. Zoro held Sanji’s face in his hand, stroked gently.

After parted, Sanji stayed in Zoro’s arms. He held up a hand, started playing with Zoro’s earrings. “I bought something for you.”

“I know.” Zoro caught the naughty hand, pulled it down and planted a kiss on it. “I saw.”

“Oh.” Sanji seemed to be disappointed. “I was hoping to make it a surprise.”

“You shouldn’t have bought it. It was expensive.” Zoro said. Seeing Sanji’s face saddened, he knew Sanji had mistaken his concern as scolding. He quickly added, “I’m happy. I just don’t want you to spend all your money.”

The cook smiled shyly. “It was nothing.”

Zoro felt his heart skipped a beat. He turned his face to the side, trying to hide the blush. “I…I have something for you too.”

“Oh? What is it?” Sanji got curious. Zoro took his hand and lead him out to the dining area.

There was a whole bunch of cigarettes on the dining table. Sanji stared at the cigarette mountain, gawked.

“You bought all these?” Sanji turned to ask Zoro.

“Yeah…as a return for the sake.” Zoro whispered, blushing.

“That’s a lot…you didn’t buy out the store, did you?” Sanji picked up one pack, trying to count how many there were with his eyes. Too many…he gave up.

“…maybe.” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. He remembered himself walking into the store, yelling “DEATH” at the owner, so frightening that the owner thought it was some kind of death threat. Until he dumped all of his money on the counter, the owner finally realized he just wanted to buy the DEATH brand cigarettes. He bought out the store.

The cook lit one up, puffed a satisfied smoke. “Thanks, Marimo.”

“You’re welcome.” Zoro smiled. “And thanks for the sake.”

“You’re welcome.” Sanji returned the smile.

“Why did you buy it?” Zoro asked the question that had been in his head. “It was so expensive. You knew if you bought it you wouldn’t be able to buy cigarettes. We were still fighting at the time, why were you so nice to me?”

Zoro thought Sanji would deny awkwardly, and say something like he wasn’t trying to be nice to Marimo, don’t think too much. But to his surprise, Sanji smiled. “Doesn’t matter if we’re fighting or not, you’re still my boyfriend. If I’m not nice to you, who should I be nice to?”

Zoro was speechless. He looked at Sanji smoking casually, dashed towards him and held him in his arms.

“I love you.” This was the first time Zoro had said it so directly. Sanji wasn’t sure what to do.

“It’s just a bottle of sake.” Sanji tried to brush it away, to hide his shyness.

“You know it’s not just that.” Zoro buried his face in the crook of Sanji’s neck.

“Yeah, I know.” Sanji petted Zoro’s short hair lovingly. “I love you too.”

Zoro pulled Sanji into a kiss, hoping to pass on how much he appreciated, treasured, respected and loved Sanji to him. He believed Sanji got it, because he smiled in the kiss.

Pulling away, Zoro held Sanji in his arms, he ask softly, “I’m on night watch tonight. Come drink the sake with me?”

Sanji smiled.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
